The invention relates generally to tools for measuring the performance of mass storage systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measuring the performance statistics of a plurality of the disk drive elements controlled through a disk drive controller connected to a plurality of host computers.
As the size and complexity of computer systems increase, including both of the number of host computers and the number of disk drive elements, it becomes increasingly important to measure and understand the functions and parameters which affect the performance of the system. The performance of the system can be typically measured in terms of input/output (I/O) response times, that is, the time it takes for a read or write command to be acted upon, as far as the host computer is concerned, by the disk drive controller system.
It is well known, in the field, to measure, usually using a single parameter, the instantaneous or average response time of the system. Typically, a host computer outputs one or more I/O requests to the disk drive controller, and then measures the time for a response to be received from the disk drive controller. This time duration, while representative of the response of a specific read or write command to the disk drive system, is most often not representative of the actual performance which can be obtained from the system.
A similar distortion, not representative of system performance, can occur when average response time values are determined. For example, a disk controller, using a cache memory in its write process, can have substantially different write time responses depending upon the availability of cache memory. An average response (the average of, for example, a write where cache was available and one where cache was not available) would be misleading and meaningless.
The performance of a large storage system is particularly difficult to measure since more than one of the host computers, which connect to be disk drive controller(s), can operate at the same time, in a serial or in a parallel fashion. As a result, a plurality of disk drive elements, usually arranged in a disk drive array, operating in either an independent fashion, a RAID configuration, or a mirrored configuration, for example, can have a significant yet undetectable bandwidth or operational problem which cannot be addressed, or discovered, when commands are sent only from a single host computer. Tools have not previously existed which enable a user to accurately and automatically measure the performance of the large mass storage system over time.